


Узость мышления

by Tenar30



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Multi-Era, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор рассказывает Розе историю своей жизни. Ну, или что-то типа того.<br/>Мегаспойлеры ко всему классическому сериалу, бессовестное глумление, выпадение из характеров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Узость мышления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Track Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14152) by Doctor Tam. 



  
**Узость мышления**  
— Ну, так и сколько же нас было?  
Доктор вздыхает, от всей души радуясь, что Микки пошел подыскать себе комнату. Эта его манера всё превратно истолковывать и намекать на Сару Джейн как на бывшую возлюбленную в разговоре обо всех его друзьях преизрядно б выводила из себя. Роза по крайней мере понимает, что можно любить кого-то, не будучи в него влюбленным. Надо надеяться. Вообще-то, представления об этом у нее, похоже, несколько расплывчаты, отсюда-то и осложнения.  
— Так как? Если ты не хочешь об этом говорить…  
Ах да, вопрос. Доктор производит мысленный подсчет, сталкиваясь с некоторыми трудностями: учитывать ли Бригадира? Считаются ли Катарина и Сара Кингдом? И как быть с К-9 и Камелионом? В конце концов он сам с собой приходит к соглашению:  
— 29. По-моему. Навскидку.  
У Розы глаза лезут на лоб, что навевает смутную тревогу.  
— Двадцать девять?! Ёлки, да Микки был прав, ты прям как бабник какой-то или кто-то в этом роде!  
М-да, определенно не уразумела, что к чему.  
— Вообще-то не все они были женщинами.  
Так-с, кажись, ответ не самый лучший, потому что теперь Роза смотрит на него так, как будто он совсем рехнулся или что-нибудь еще. Доктор закатывает глаза: ну почему у людей всё вечно сводится к сексу?  
— Ну знаешь, я же не спал с ними со всеми. Или, вообще-то, с кем-нибудь вообще. Или с тобой, если на то пошло.  
Роза бормочет что-то вроде:  
— Да уж, думаю, я бы заметила… — после чего спрашивает напрямик: — Ладно, так кто же тогда они были такие?  
Кто они были? Всего лишь самые потрясающие люди во вселенной, надо думать! Или по крайней мере, самые потрясающие люди из тех, что он встречал. Он прикидывает, не сказать ли ей, что он берет только всё самое лучшее, но пробегается мысленно по столбцам таблички компаньонов, большинство из которых ему или навязали, или они сами навязались, и справедливости ради решает этого не говорить.  
— Мои друзья, вот и всё. Люди, которые путешествовали со мной, кто по одной причине, кто по другой. Посмотреть мир, убраться подальше от дома, спасти вселенную, убить меня — в общем, всё как всегда.  
От последней причины брови у нее ползут вверх.  
— Ну ясно же, что у него ничего не вышло! И к тому же это всё Черный Хранитель виноват…  
Роза поджимает губы.  
— Слушай, если ты не собираешься говорить толком…  
— Нет, нет, я толком говорю, просто ты понятия не имеешь, в чем тут толк… Короче, со всякими убийственными поползновениями — это был Турлоу… Я тоже никогда не мог взять этого в толк. Но он так ничего и не сделал, так что не велика важность. Мой пятый я был совершенно незлопамятный и разрешил ему остаться, и правильно сделал, потому что Турлоу спас Пери, когда она чуть не утопла…  
— Кого?  
— Пери. Она была американской студенткой-биологом, путешествовала со мной какое-то время, пока не выскочила замуж за Брайана Блессида*, или как там его звали… Глючный какой-то у меня тогда период в жизни был: подобрал Мэл раньше, чем ее встретил… Она потом решила свалить с Глитцем, так что я взял с собой Эйс. Вот ведь бой-девка была. Мотается теперь где-то, спасает вселенные на своем мотоциклетном драндулете с двигателем от машины времени…  
— На своём чём?!  
— Перемещающийся во времени мотоцикл. Слушай, я сам не знаю, как такое вышло! Хотя, наверно, надо мне начать с начала.  
— Да уж, это точно.  
— Всё началось со Сьюзан, моей внучки…  
— Твоей что?!  
— Внучки, Роза, у тебя со слухом плохо стало? Короче говоря, она запала на 20-е земное столетие, и тут-то всё пошло наперекосяк, потому что однажды вечером к нам в Тардис забрели двое преподавателей из ее школы. Впрочем, они оказались хорошими спутниками, как только я дал им развернуться. Из Барбары вышел отличный ацтек, а Йен весьма недурственно выглядел в тоге. Но потом Сьюзан вздумалось влюбиться в того революционера, так что я вроде как выставил ее, чтобы она смогла остаться с ним…  
— Ну и свинья же ты.  
— Это одно из ваших человеческих оскорблений? Я — Повелитель Времени, я хожу путями вечности… О, погоди-ка, такую речь я уже раньше толкал. Ну так вот, Викки была прелесть, но она смоталась со своим Троилом, а Стивен стал правителем вселенной или что-то вроде. До сих пор толком не пойму, во что он там ввязался. Катарина с Сарой Кингдом умерли…  
— Умерли?!  
— Да, я так и сказал. Потом со мной какое-то время мотались Бен и Полли, пока не бросили нас с Джейми в Гатвикском аэропорту. Потом кто-то стырил Тардис, а мы встретили Викторию. Далеки убили ее отца, так что мы ее почти удочерили. Черт, вот ведь любительница была поверещать! Но она нас покинула, ушла жить к Харрисам. Бедный Джейми был совсем убит. Но тут к нам в будку вроде бы как зайцем пробралась Зои. Гениальная была девица. Так что Джейми, глядя на нее, только глаза таращил — сам-то он всё никак не мог сообразить, как выключателями щелкать. Эх, какое же славное времечко было: и на волынке в четыре утра, и по башке сковородкой от разозленной Зои, а беготни-то сколько было… Но тут Повелители Времени их отослали, а меня убили…  
— Что? Тебя убили? А как же…  
— Война Времени? Позже, гораздо позже. А вообще, если подумать хорошенько, не могу понять, чего это я так сокрушаюсь, что они все умерли. Страшные зануды были, и вечно вмешивались в мою жизнь. То на Землю сошлют, то отправят разгребать их проблемы, то понаделают каких-то непонятных будуще-клонов меня, чтобы против меня же свидетельствовать в суде, а уж сколько раз я по их милости столкнулся со вторым собой, так я устал считать. Прям хорошо на сердце стало, что они все перемёрли. Туда им, козлам, и дорога.  
Роза моргнула и с опаской на него взглянула.  
— Ах да, и как же я мог забыть про Додо! Ну, она-то просто с катушек съехала или что-то типа того. Но к нашим баранам: так вот, убили они меня, сослали на Землю и сломали Тардис, так что я маялся дурью в ЮНИТ. В основном я просто цапался с Бригадиром по любому поводу и временами огорошивал Бентона — такая прикольная у него всегда физиономия делалась. Лиз была большая умница и классно выглядела в коротких юбках, а потом появилась Джо и угробила половину всех моих работ, но зато у нее всегда отлично получалось выбираться из наручников. Но она, как на зло, влюбилась в какого-то хиппи – нобелевского лауреата и свалила с ним в Бразилию. Затем я повстречался с Сарой Джейн, но какие-то пауки убили меня радиацией…  
— Слушай, сколько раз ты в этой истории умираешь?  
— Девять раз. Что там у нас… Умер от старости, казнили, хрень с пауками, свалился с радиотелескопа — до сих пор не пойму, чего меня туда понесло, наверное, пьян был, — меня отравил какой-то тип в маске**, обо что-то треснулся башкой — вот это тоже было как-то странно, — не воспользовался сканером Тардис и меня пристрелили, Война Времени, ну, и поглотил Вихрь Времени. Вот, кажись, и всё — хотя я чуть не умер гораздо больше раз. И странные служительницы культа в красных балахонах так и норовили принести меня в жертву, особенно в моем четвертом воплощении. Теряюсь в догадках, что же в нем такого было, что привлекало подобного рода внимание, но…  
— Мы вроде начали с друзей, может, к ним и вернемся?  
— А, да. Так, Сара Джейн, потом мы подобрали Гарри, потому что он не поверил, что Тардис в самом деле может путешествовать. У него отлично получалось нажимать неправильные кнопки и попадать на обед гигантским моллюскам-мутантам. После того, как зигоны позаимствовали его тело ненадолго, он решил вернуться на флот. Потом меня вызвали Повелители Времени, и мне пришлось оставить Сару. После чего я столкнулся с Лилой. Всё пытался заставить ее надеть еще что-нибудь кроме кожаного бикини…  
— Кхм… Что?  
— Она была дикаркой, так что я тут ни при чем. Потом я ее взял с собой на Галлифрей, хотел устроить им там встряску, а она влюбилась в этого болвана из охраны, с которым говорила-то примерно один раз. Однако я тогда был не в своем уме, так что, возможно, я просто чего-то упустил. Ах да, и первый К-9 остался с ней. Я собрал второго, и тут Белый Хранитель навязал мне Романадворатрелундар…  
— Как-как? Еще раз.  
— Вот-вот, и я сказал то же самое. Я называл ее Романа. Она была изрядной язвой и питала слабость к отвратительным бесформенным пальто, но потом регенерировала в женщину с чувством юмора и телом, скопированным с одной принцессы, у которой был тупой бойфренд. Она забрала с собой К-9 и сейчас мотается, наверное, по Э-пространству, и всё у нее в высшей степени чудесно-превосходно.  
Наверное, он не скажет Розе, что был влюблен в Роману.  
Она смотрит на него, прищурившись, и он продолжает.  
— Потом Адрик пролез без приглашения, но он умер. А планету Ниссы поглотила энтропия, так что она осталась на Терминусе помогать больным, а Тиган всё на меня вопила, потому что я каждый раз промахивался мимо 20-го столетия на Земле. Потом нарисовался Турлоу, а дальше ты уже знаешь. А, и Грэйс, — закончил он.  
Роза моргнула.  
— Бог ты мой. Так если ты ни с кем из них не спал, то чем же ты всё это время занимался?  
— В основном сидел под замк **о** м. Плюс далеки и кибермены так и лезли изо всех щелей… Я бы даже раздобыл судебное постановление о временном пресечении их деятельности, если бы думал, что это поможет. Что там у нас еще? Ну, были еще роботы-йети, зеленые воины с Марса, на редкость паршивые спецэффекты, динозавры, Майк Йейтс… Нет, погоди, он вроде был хорошим парнем… Какие-то странные создания, которым нужно было мое горло, чтобы говорить, и мы не будем упоминать о том, какой зашибенно фаллической выглядела эта штуковина, твоя мама…  
— Эй!  
— …Мастер в виде полуразложившегося трупа, психически больные таймлорды-ренегаты, единороги, Джон Натан Тёрнер, воины с головами как картошка, исторически неточный император Нерон, гигантский лягухо-слизняк, страдающий запором, конец вселенной (много раз), начало вселенной (иногда), мужики в килтах, монстры, которые зовутся так же, как компоненты для салата, уйма пенопластовых камней… Список можно продолжать и продолжать. Ах да, и временами я отправлялся на рыбалку и наведывался в Лувр.  
— И ни с кем ничего такого?  
Роза всё еще смотрит недоверчиво.  
— Нет.  
— Никогда?  
— Мой первый я был старик, у второго была стрижка под битлов, третий опять пенсионер, четвертый был слегка долбанутый, пятый носил штаны в розовую полосочку, шестой был просто вырви глаз, седьмой был похож на хорька, у восьмого была хроническая амнезия, а девятого и десятого ты знаешь.  
— А, ну ясно.  
— Еще бы.  
Повествование на этом как-то непостижимо обрывается.

**Author's Note:**

> *Его звали Ирканос, король Тороса Альфы. Брайан Блессид — знаменитый английский актер, который этого Ирканоса играл.  
> **На самом деле тип в маске его не травил, Доктор сам траванулся по неосторожности и незнанию. Наверное, он этот факт не упомянул из тщеславия и желания свалить вину на другого.


End file.
